A Midnight Kiss
by justagirl8225
Summary: It just wouldn't be New Year's without a kiss at midnight. LitaxChristian. Complete.


Title: A Midnight Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Lita/Christian

Rating: PG

Summary: It just wouldn't be New Year's without a kiss at midnight

Notes: Nothing to say really, just something that popped into my head. Italics to represent flashback And yes, even I can be a sap. Ah yes, my usual: I ignore real life quite happily and it would be wise of you to keep that in mind when reading this.

* * *

When Adam had brought up the idea a few weeks prior, Amy had been adamantly against it. And it wasn't that she didn't mind seeing her friends, nor did she really mind throwing a party to celebrate New Year's … her problem came when the green eyed Canadian had presented the list of guests to her. The former WWE diva had instantly questioned why he felt it was necessary to invite one person in particular…

_Amy frowned, "I know he's your best friend, but if I'm hosting this party then I reserve the right to refuse a guest. And I refuse him." _

_Adam made a face, "and just what is so bad about inviting Jay Reso to this party?"_

_Amy crossed her arms over her chest, "you know why it's a bad idea, Adam. I really shouldn't have to explain it to you, should I? The last time that he and I saw each other, it was a disaster." _

_Adam winced, "it really wasn't that bad…"_

_Amy arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? Should I go over all of the painful and embarrassing details?" She didn't bother to wait for a reply, "I didn't think so either. I'm not inviting him, Ads and that's all there is to it." _

_Adam held up his hands in mock defence, "all right fine, you win. You don't have to invite him to the party." And then he pouted at her, "but it would mean a lot to me if you did." _

_Amy covered her face with her hands, "Adam Joseph Copeland, I just told you…" _

_"Ames, please? For me?" _

_"…" _

_"Please?"_

_She peered at him through her fingers, "fine … you win. I'll invite him, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to speak to him." _

_He grinned, "You won't regret this Ames, I promise."_

Looking back now, of course, she didn't have anything to worry about … the party was in full swing and there was no sign or trace of Jay Reso. And she wasn't sure if she was thankful for that or disappointed that he couldn't even take the time to call her and tell her he wasn't going to attend.

"All that worrying for nothing," Amy sipped her champagne, "oh well, at least everyone else is here."

"Hey Ames?" Jeff Hardy called out to her, "are you gonna watch the ball drop?"

The former WWE diva shook her head, "nah, it's not too cold outside so, I'll just be out there."

Randy Orton arched an eyebrow at her, "Ames … It's New Year's Eve," he flashed her a grin, "you won't have anyone to kiss outside."

Amy smiled as she opened the door, "I know."

Chris Jericho smirked, "you really think you would have learnt by now, Junior. And besides," he nodded towards Mickie, "I don't think your girlfriend would really like it if you were kissing someone else at midnight."

Trish Stratus smiled, "trust me when I say, Ames won't have a thing to worry about."

Lisa Varon eyed her warily, "what did you do and who's meeting her outside?"

The blond woman batted her lashes, "I didn't do anything, really… I just overheard from a tall blond Canadian bird that someone would be arriving at midnight."

Chris shook his head, "in that case we might want to have the phone handy."

"Why is that?"

"To call 911 when Amy realises that Jay is here."

Meanwhile, Amy was seated on the front steps leading to her home, her glass of champagne next to her as she gazed up at the starlit sky. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was hurt by Jay's not showing up…

"It's almost midnight now," Adam said from the doorway, "aren't you going to come inside?"

"I'm perfectly okay out here by myself," Amy replied without looking back, "trust me Ads, I'm fine. Go back inside and enjoy the party."

He frowned at her back but went inside anyway, the tall blond hoping that his best friend wouldn't back out. And then, at exactly 11:59, Amy stood and started to head back inside; the former diva just closing the door behind her when the doorbell rang.

"Who in the world," she spoke to no one in particular as she opened the door and stared in shock at the person standing there. "What are you—"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, Jay crushing his mouth against hers as the countdown in the background reached zero. "Happy New Year's Ames," the blond man whispered against her lips as he pulled back. Amy blinked and then frowned, her heart racing wildly as she tried to take a step back.

"What are you doing here? What makes you think that you can just walk back into my life, kiss me like that and expect for me to forgive you?"

"Ames—"

"You walked away from me, you wouldn't give us the chance, you—"

"You had just as much to do with that as I did," Jay interrupted her tersely but refused to let her go just yet. "Hear me out please and then if you really want me to leave, I'll leave."

She bit down on her lower lip, "fine … you have five minutes, starting one minute ago so start talking."

He relented his hold on her, bringing up one hand to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her left ear. "Look, I realise that the last time we saw each other wasn't exactly great and I apologise for that. I'm sorry. I'm not expecting for you to just give me another chance, but I'm asking for one anyway."

"Keep talking."

"I love you and I know you love me—"

"When did I ever—"

"Ames, please, I'm just asking you for another chance. And let's face it, we both said some pretty shitty things the last time we saw each other. I can't take that back, I can't change what happened or what we said … but I am sorry and—"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as she crushed her mouth to his, clasping her hands together at the base of his neck. "You talk too much, you know that right?"

An eyebrow arched, "then why did you—"

Amy grinned, "I just wanted to hear you say sorry again. But in all seriousness here, Reso, we've got some work to do if we're going to make this work."

Jay nodded to that, "I know … and we'll talk about that later," he smiled a genuine smile, leaning in to kiss her once more…

"I think a little thank you is in order here."

Amy and Jay glanced over towards Adam, the tall blond smiling rather smugly. "And if this little idea of yours hadn't worked?"

Adam snorted, "if it hadn't worked, then I don't know what would have." He coughed, "and speaking of which … Tyson, Carlito, A.J and Trish, you all owe me $50 each. Cash only please, I don't accept personal cheques and I'm not certified to take credit cards."

The redhead arched an eyebrow at her best friend, "you were betting against me?"

The blond woman smiled sheepishly, "at least it was more than a Canadian dollar?"

Amy rolled her eyes but was unable to verbally reply as her lips were soon occupied, Adam collecting his winnings with glee.

**- fin -**


End file.
